Forum:Fair-use rationale for images
:Forum:Fair-use rationale for images/You can help When uploading images it is important to cite your source, give credit to the work's author(s), and even more important, give copyright status information and an explanation as to how the image is fair use. This is asked to prevent future problems for The Hardy Boys Wiki, regrading copyrights. Of course this was required from the very start of the wiki, but from now on it will be more enforced, and tags have been created to keep things uniform. I have created a new copyright tag to use on book cover images. We have been using but that doesn't give any information as to why the image is fair use. I have created an infobox to use on image pages. should be used on ever and any image on the wiki. Image:Blown Away Casefiles.jpg is an example of an image using this template. Okay, your might be a bit upset, thinking how much longer uploading an image will now take. I'd rather we didn't have to do this either, but I now other wikis have encountered copyright problems, and I don't want that to happen here. Anyway it won't take that much longer (a good idea is to bookmark the templates you use most often). For images that do not specify sources and/or licencing, and/or will be added to the image page. This will place the images in either Category:Images with unknown source or Category:Images with unknown copyright status depending which tag is used. A full list of image tags and templates can be found at Category:Image wiki templates. I will make more as necessary, for example I will make a template regrading the copyright status of comic book panels, of any are uploaded to the wiki. If you think we are in need of any other copyright templates, please let me now and I will create it...or you can make it yourself. These new image polices will be implemented almost as a grandfather rule but you are still encouraged to go back and apply it to your past uploads, since all images will need to eventually. See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline and The Hardy Boys Wiki:Copyrights If you have any questions, comments, complaints, or suggestions, please post them below. WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Nice work. This will make me feel a whole lot happier about uploading images of cover scans, etc. I'm assuming from the example you give, this means that if we get a cover from a website, we put the URL. If we scan it ourselves, do we just write that? Paul Hassett 18:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ---- A few more tags... for vidoe or board game cover art for video game screenshots In answer to your question Paul, if the scan is from your collection put "unloaders personal collection" or something along these lines. Sorry for not discussing this before hand, but as you all now this kind of thing isn't really an option, since if we don't do this it could cause copyright problems. I think the image info template looks really sharp, and I was thinking of adapting the black header for all the infoboxes. What do you think? WHLfan (talk to me!) 23:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC)